kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Independent Worlds Coalition
The Independent Worlds Coalition, also known as the I.W.C. by most people, is one of the 3 main superpowers in the galaxy, created in the aftermath of the Second Extrasolar War. History The I.W.C. was founded as a loose military and economic alliance in 2392 by 180 colonies in between the inner and outer colonies. The I.W.C. only wished to stay neutral and independent of the twin superpowers surrounding them. They invested heavily in economic growth, trading openly with both the Empire and the Confederacy as well as strengthening corporations and businesses at home. As a result, they experienced an economic boom as their economy skyrocketed, allowing the C.C.C. and the Helghast Empire to fight their cold war on their own. With the onset of the Third Extrasolar War, the I.W.C. has steadfastly maintained total neutrality, giving not tactical or logistical aid to the opposing powers and maintaining full trade relations with both belligerents. Both sides are largely seen as corrupt reflections of their true potential to the people of the IWC, and as a result the little if any sympathy held for either side in the conflict. Culture and Law Coalition society is centered around mercantile capability and compassionate practicality. Their society, misconstrued by the outside world as nothing more than ruthless cutthroats and heartless business men, is in actuality a very peaceful and prosperous nation, with little in the way of corruption. Coalition citizens view competition and rivalry in a friendly manner meant to better both parties rather than as a conflict. While lacking the strong kinship felt by Imperial citizens or the unity of the confederates, they are a unified people, standing together against the galaxy that would otherwise devour them all. Their society abolished capital punishment almost as soon as their nation was founded, opting to invest more heavily into a mental health care/community service type of criminal justice system designed to correct the behavior of convicts, rather than simply punish the guilty. Punishments in the Coalition for breaking the law are comparatively very light as a result, and the nation tends to have a higher than average crime rate. Despite this, recidivism is incredibly low thanks to an efficient means of finding and correcting the faults in a criminals' thought process. Governance The Coalition is an extremely loose organization, owing to the fiercely independent nature of it's denizens. Only a few over-arching national facilities actually bind the various micro-states and organizations within, primarily through the judicial system, military and the unified economy. Otherwise, each entity within its borders is largely independent, to the extent that it's quite common to have multiple world-states within a single star system. Several larger blocs of multiple star clusters do exist, but are few and far between. While I.W.C. internal feuds are famous across the galaxy, internal wars are non-existent, as all world militias or planetary defense forces are tied together through the Coalition Military, and no single bloc has access to the unified Coalition Fleet. Category:Independent Worlds Coalition